ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Crinos666
=Naruto/Ben10 Crossover= Encontrando a un pequeño niño en muy malas condiciones Myaxx comenzo a cuidar de el hasta que este se recupero (3 a 4 semanas en las cuales desaparecio de Konoha), con el deseo de llevarse al pequeño con ella y Azmuth en la busqueda de otro lugar donde colocar el nuevo lavoratorio, ante lo cual Azmuth se niega rotundamente, Myaxx teniendo gusto del pequeño Naruto (encontrado en su instinto maternal)logra a traves de un fenomenal viaje de culpa y picando el orgullo de Azmuth, Myaxx logro que Azmuth creara un omnitrix con caracteristicas especiales para las necesidades de Naruto en su mundo y ayudarle en su carrera Shinobi. Pasando un mes extra en el pequeño mundo, Azmuth presenta a Naruto su regalo de despedida, un Omnitrix con algunas capacidades extras a peticion de Myaxx. Al Comenzar su viaje, Azmuth ordena a Myaxx tomar rumbo a Anodyne (planeta de los anodites), ya que Naruto es enrrealidad un Anodite, pero debido al sello de la criatura en su interior no ha permitido que sus capacidades se manifiesten, tambien informa que la madre de Naruto debe estar viva, lo cual enfurece a Myaxx =Omnitrix= El nuevo Omnitrix es 100% sintiente, una unidad totalmente simbionte, posee un sistema de codigo completamente nuevo que le permite ser manejado y manipuilado por solo 3 personas en el universo (Azmuth, Myaxx y Naruto), sus sitemas de defenza son lejos superiores a los del omnitrix original, este Omnitrix posee capacidad de traduccion universal, autoreparacion en caso de sufrir daño y adaptacion, permitiendose incluso cambiar para crear la ropa que Naruto utiliza. *'Absorción de ADN:' El Omnitrix es capaz de absorber ADN alienígena aparte del que trae incluido, el Omnitrix se vuelve amarillo, a menos que el alienigena que agregue su ADN sepa hacerlo sin que se fusione con el de Ben. En este caso se torna de un color Lila. Entre algunos de estos aliens estan Benlobo, Benmomia, Benvicktor, Fantasmático y Eon (Este último en la versión color lila) *'Purificación de impurezas e infecciones alienígenas:' Nueva función, descubierta en Ben 10: Alien Force, para purificar a su primo Ken, el usuario coloca el Omnitrix sobre la víctima, el usuario tecnicamente "entra" a donde esta la infección, esto permite extraerla de forma cómoda y nada dolorosa *'Autodestrucción:' Modo que permite destruir al usuario y al Omnitrix en caso de muerte o sacrificio inminente, fue el tema central de la pelicula "El Secreto del Omnitrix". *'Modo de caza:' A diferencia del Omnitrix original que solo se puede activar cerca de su creador, este envia una señal a Azmuth y Myaxx tanto como señalar la direccion en la cual estos se encuentran, funciona girando a las direcciones para esquivar los asteroides y pedazos de naves gracias a un dispositivo que creo Azmuth, a cierta distancia lanza un rayo usado para guiar al usuario. *'Detección de peligros:' Se activa por primera vez en Ben 10: Alien Force, en el episodio "Pier Pressure" cuando Ship trato de atacar a Ben, el reloj empezo a parpadear. *'Reinicio:' Se usó por primera vez en el episodio "Los malos están de regreso". Se usa para quitar las funciones extras pero no los aliens. *'Control Maestro:' Una opción que permite transformarse aún ya transformado y sin límite de tiempo. *'Cambio de Forma:' El Omnitrix se transforma en otra versión como se ve en el episodio "Ben 10 Returns Part 1" de Ben 10: Alien Force. Podría explicar como es el Omnitrix de Ben 10.000. *'Defensa:' En auto defensa, el Omnitrix emite un pulso de energia capaz de lanzar lejos al intruzo, y de ser necesario transformara a Naruto (si este esta inconciente) para entrar en modo escape, con lo que utilizara cualquier medio concebible para mantenerce seguro a si mismo y a su anfitrion. *'Modo Walkie-talkie:'Fué visto en Ken 10. Sirve para comunicarse un Usuario que tiene el Omnitrix con otro. En ese caso, Ben 10.000 con Ken Tennyson, o Naruto con Myaxx y Azmuth (quien no estaba contento cuando descubrio esta cualidad creada por Myaxx). *'Control Maestro de Azmuth:'Usado en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienigena, se activa con la voz de Azmuth y se utiliza para recuperar el ADN ya liberado antes de cambiar de Forma Hasta el que fue absorvido de Forma Normal(No el de Eon, Pero no se sabe). *'Reemplazamiento de Aliens:'No se ve pero se menciona en Ken 10, al pedirle Ken a Ben que le reemplaze toepick(alien del futuro) por Materia gris *'Restauramiento de ADN:'Este es usado en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienigena para restaurar el ADN Highbreed, pero esta funsion repone el ADN con el de los aliens que esten en ese momento decubiertos en el Omnitrix. *'Cambio Completo de ADN:'Esto es un cambio completo de ADN, ya que Naruto no era capaz de hacer un henge correctamente, Azmuth creo esta face especial en su nuevo Omnitrix, permitiendole a Naruto asumir completamente la forma de cualquier otro ser (humano de preferencia) que sea añadido al Omnitrix, sea este hombre, mujer niño o anciano. Aliens Conocidos *Materia Gris *Bestia *XLR8 *Acuatico *Diamante *Fuego *Wildvine *Frio *Humungosaurio *EcoEco otros aliens del Omnitrix generico (ben10) Aquí Aliens y Criaturas Adqueridas Criaturas y Animales *Serpientes (innvocadas). *Sapos (Invocados). *Monos (invocacion). *Perros (enormes, los de la familia Inuzuka). Humanos *Sarutobi Hizuren. *Yuhii Kurenai. *Ichiraku Ayame. *Ichiraku Teuchi. *Aldeanos varios. *Uchiha Sasuke. *Inuzuka Kiba =Compañeros= Naruto recibio una mascota similar a Ship, salvo que tambien tiene las puntas de sus patas de color blanco. ---- =Otro Fanfic= ---- Puede ser Naruto New Good o Naruto Kryptonian ---- =Naruto Kryptonian= ya, esto va asi. Naruto al caer de lleno en el abismo (en el que Jiraya lo lanza para usar el chakra del zorro) el porque y como lo elijen ustedes xD, se encuentra con un extraño recipiente con forma de huevo (como la birthing matrix), el cual al detectar a Naruto en peligro de muerte, lo ingresa a su interior y comienza su reconstruccion a nivel genetico. 3 ideas hasta ahora chumaco ::la "nave" era uno de los proyectos de Jor-El, como posible prueba de fallos en caso de que ningun kriptoniano sobreviviese, el proyecto fue modificado por Zor-El (padre de kara para el que no sepa), esta nave cargando con el DNA de Kara, termina transformando a Naruto en una version de Kara tipo Naruko (naruto de 12 años), la nave se demora un tiempo (depende de la edad que quieran dar al personaje) 1 año (para chumaco), al despertar (Naruto 7 a 9 años de edad), Naruto con un extraño cristal sobre elella, al encontrar las muchas diferencias en su cuerpo este se deprime y sale hullendo como esta (desnudo para chumaco), corre por varias horas, deteniendose a tomar algo de agua (sus capacidades estan recien despertando) ve a dos mujeres en la orilla opuesta las cuales caminando sobre el agua se hacercan a Naruko (son Tsunade y Shizue para que chumaco se acuerde xD), mientras tanto en la tierra, la fortaleza de la soledad recibe la alerta enviada de la nave, de que un kriptoniano requirio atencion medica extenza alertando asi a superman (quien sale a ver que pasa); hasta alli quedo su super explicacion, el como lanza a naruko a marvel no lo entendi. zapancho :: algun dia se decidira marco :: no te entendi wn A/N: me gusto la idea de chumaco, pero el como va a hacer todo esto y despues tirar al pobre Naruto a marvel es cosa suya. A/N2: sip, la idea de darle una Mother Box a Naruto me parece buena, y ademas se ahorrarian mucho en tener que enseñarle cosas a Naruto que nisiquiera sabia que existian. Powers Known Powers: :Fisiologia Geneticamente Modificada: Su fisiologia ha sido alterada para eliminar falencias de la raza kryptoniana, creando incrementos en sus capacidades normales y eliminando y atenuando algunas de sus debilidades, esto se hace presente en su capacidad de absorber energia de cualquier clase, sin importar la presencia de un sol amarillo o rojo que afecte sus capacidades (aun cuando es preferible la energia de un sol amarillo), tambien se destaca su inmunidad ante la kriptonita, cuya energia y radiacion es absorbida sin inconvenientes. Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superman's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. :Absorcion de Energia Solar: tecnicamente, esta es la fuente de los poderes de Naruto. Porque los poderes de Naruto son gracias a la exposición al sol amarillo de la tierra, sus poderes han sido afectadas por absorciones extremas de energía solar, es voluntario o involuntario. Sin embargo, Naruto ha utilizado esto a su ventaja en batalla en muchos casos, y a su detrimento a veces, la mejora genetica le permite absorber energia de cualquier tipo, aunque la absorcion e incrementos no son tan optimos como con un sol amarillo. ::Fuerza Sobrehumana: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time but his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. Arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe, Superman has feats of strength currently, such as being seen lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain and they can weigh millions and millions of tons depending on the size, he is so strong that he is capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat, he is so strong he has been able to move the planet Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity named Starbreaker was pushing it into the Sun, he is so strong he possesses the strength necessary shatter entire worlds. Superman has been chained to the endless wheels of the Mageddon machinery and his strength was used to move the gears of a weapon whose size dwarfed the entire Earth/Moon system itself. ::Invulnebilidad: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear war heads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (10,000,000 degrees F). Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Superman was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. The moon had been lined with sufficient nuclear devices to disintegrate it in one shot and Superman was in the center and survived without being hurt at all. Superman has withstood 3 particle beams, each powered by the core of a planet, fired at him. One of these planet-powered beams was a plasma beam capable of leveling a huge city a few times over entirely with a single blast. Most likely his greatest feat of durability recently, is that he was recently able to withstand the destructive power of a Sun exploding and going Nova (A result of Brainiac’s technology.) at point blank range to the planet he was on (Which was eradicated by the force of the explosion with the rest of the surrounding system.) and survived without any visible physical damage although the explosion did knock him out. In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Superman having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superman's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. ::*'Tejido Denso Sobrehumano': De su condicion de Kriptoniano, aun sin la presencia de su "aura" bio electrica, es lo sigicientemente resistente, es capaz de soportar balas de alto calibre, grandes fuerzas de impacto, caídas de grandes alturas, exposición a temperaturas y presión extremas, ráfagas de energia de gran poder sin tomar lesiones. ::Vigor Sobrehumano: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Superman like other Kryptonians does not get tired and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ::Vuelo: Bajo la gravedad de la Tierra, Naruto es capaz de volar a tan rapido como la velocidad de la luz. Él tiende a volar a las velocidades de Mach 10 en la atmósfera. Su control su vuelo es perfecto y él puede realizar hazañas aeroacrobacias tales como Hovering, volar al revés e incluso elevar grandes pesos mientras vuela. Naruto puede volar a las velocidades muy superiores a la de la luz. ::Velocidad Sobrehumana: Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as the Flash (Wally West), Superman can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the Universe. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Superman can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (mach 9350) (Flash#209: Superman’s running speed is 2000 miles per sec =120,000 miles per min =7,200,000 miles per hour, divided by 770 mph (speed of sound), voila it is mach 9350!) He has been seen flying from the Moon to the Earth in less than 2 minutes. Superman is so fast that he is even able to vibrate through blows akin to what the Flash can do as seen in his fight with Doomsday ::Oido Sobrehumano: La habilidad de oir cualquier sonido en cualquier volumen o distancia. La unica criatura en la tierra que puede detectar los sonidos a la frecuencia que él, es la ballena azul (0.01-200,000 Hz). Él a exibido el control de bloquear los sonidos ambientales para enfocarce en una especifica fuente/frecuencia. Ël puede oir cada uno de los latidos cardiacos, así como la sangre que bombea por cada una de las venas, oír cada paso del pie, cada señal de teléfono celular como ella las lanzas a través del aire y más. Él puede identificar a una persona por su latido del corazón, o seleccionar una sola voz en todo el mundo. ::Super Olfato: En varias ocaciones, Naruto a demostrado que su sentido del olfato es significativamente realzado, al punto en que puede oler los odores que cruzan todo el planeta sin ningun problema. ::Complete Self-Sufficiency: No necesita comer, dormir o respirar gracias a algunos de sus organos internos que conbierten energia directamente a cualquier sustancia que el cuerpo necesite o vicebersa. ::Factor Curativo Regenerativo: En el extremo caso que Naruto sea herido, ya sea por un alien que empareje su propia fuerza o otra circunstancia, el a mostrado que tiene la abilidad de sanar casi instantaneamente de cualquier herida, asumiendo que este proceso no sea impedido por algun factor externo Ej. Kryptonite, material bloqueando en la herida. Este "factor Curativo" es complementado por sus almacenes de energía y también parece ser una capacidad inconsciente, pues el superhombre no parece tener la capacidad de controlar cuando él cura y cuando él no lo hace. Como un ser humano no tiene ningun control sobre su sistema inmune. :::*'Super Immunity': Due to the highly charged nature of her solar storage systems, her immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. :::*'Edad Suspendida (Longevity)': al alcanzar la madures fisica (20 a 30 años) su edad es completamente suspendida, permitiendole vivir eternamente en terminos de edad. ::Super Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Capacidades Vocales Superhumanas: debido a su fisiologia unica, sus cuerdas vocales son amplaimente más poderosas y aptas que las de un humano normal, permitiendole realizar acciones imposibles para un humano normal, tales como, ataques super sonicos capaces de dañar y aturdir a enemigos y objetos. Su grito es capaz de romper el metal. Posee un nivel increíble en sus cuerdas vocales. Esto le permite imitar los sonidos y generar cualquier sonido que desee, incluso desarrollar varias habilidades extras como:. ::*''Disruption: causa increibles cantidades de daños a blancos no vivos y notable cantidad de daño a blancos vivos, aturde a la gente en toda el area de accion inmediata. ::*Sound Disruption: notable capacidad de interrumpir y alterar cualquier sonido o poder sonico. ::*'Desorientación Vocal': capacidad de cambiar el equilibrio de una persona, al afectar su equilibrio utilizando su grito sónico. ::*'Vocal Trance': capacidad para influir sutilmente la mente subconsciente de las personas, cambiando los tonos y las vibraciones de su voz utilizando ultrasonido, los efectos tienden a la hipnosis flagrante. :::*Induce Sleep: emitiendo sonidos en alta y baja frecuencia, puede inducir el sueño en su blanco en solo instantes. ::*'Sonido Inmunidad': su audicion y equilibrio no se ven afectadas por los efectos de su grito y capacidades similares. :::*Voice Throwing: She can modulate her voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. ::*'Cancion de Sirena': La capacidad para influir en los seres humanos con cierto tono de su voz, haciendo que se enamore de ella sin relación con el género o la orientación sexual. Esta es la ultima capacidad alcanzada por Naruto en este tema, puesto que en sus nuevas circunstancias le dio mucha verguenza lograrlo (naruto es mina xD). ::'Heat Vision': The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes). ::'Super Vision': He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. STAR Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Superman has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: :::*Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:Superman can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Superman can see the aura that every living thing generates. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :::*Infrared Vision: Allows him to see better in total darkness. He can detect the heat signatures of living beings or devices in operation. :::*Ultraviolet'' :::*''Chemical'' :::*''Ultrasonic'' :::*''Magnetic'' :::*''Auditory'' :::*''Photonic'' Otros Poderes Conocidos Energy Manipulation:'''But what distinguishes the Eradicator from other Kryptonians is his ability to manipulate energy. Eradicator has vast energy manipulation abilities, ranging from being able to absorb, convert and release various forms of energy as powerful blasts from his hands or eyes. * '''Projeccion de Energia: a diferencia de los kriptonianos normales, el cuerpo de Naruto produce diferentes tipos de "radiaciones" de energia las cuales puede canalizar y proyectar en corma de rayos de energia concentrada de sus manos y atrapar a las victimas en priciones de cristal de esa radiacion (como una prision de kriptonita para un kriptoniano estandard) Unlike his predecessors, Superman-X's body produces Kryptonite radiation, which he can channel and project in the form of concentrated blasts of energy from his hands that crystallize victims in Kryptonite. * Creacion de Construcciones de Energia: Naruto puede crear estructuras de energia, similar a los GL, debido a su escaza experiencia en ello solo puede crear figuras geometricas simples como escudos de energia o espadas de energia en sus manos Superman-X can also generate simple geometric constructs from his hands such as shields and energy blades. Crystal Generation: es la capacidad de generar y de proyectar volúmenes de cualquier número de sustancias cristalinas. En la mayoría de los casos, el cristal se genera dentro de propio cuerpo de los wielder, pero se puede también generar de posiciones remotas. *'Crecimiento de Cristal' El usuario puede crecer cristales agudos de Sunstone de varias partes de su cuerpo como mecanismo defensivo. *''Construcciones de Cristal: Junto con la tecnologia en base a cristales de kripton, permite que un kriptoniano pueda crear cualquier cosa con ellos, ya sea una vivienda (con todas las necesidades y avances tecnologicos que se estimen necesarios) a naves, armas (como arma cortante, los cristales pueden rasgar fácilmente a través de un ser humano), baterias de energia y un sinfin de cosas y artefactos. *'SunStone Cristal': Este cristal posee varias caracteristicas, entre las cuales se encuentran. **Tecnologia: Gran parte de la tecnologia kriptoniana es en base a estos cristales, pueden hacer literalmente de todo con ellos, esta tecnologia es tan avanzada que las razas menos avanzadas normalmente la confundiran con magia o un acto divino. **Transformacion de Energia: Los cristales pueden transformar de un tipo de energia a otro en forma inmediata, asi eliminando emanaciones de energia nocivas para el usuario. **Cristales de Memoria: Son enrrealidad incomparables computadoras con capacidad de almacenaje incomparable, permitiendo guardar literalmente todo el conocimiento de kripton en un cristal de mano. **Concervacion de Poderes: Permiten que ella mantenga las superpotencias debajo del sol rojo. **Purificacion de la Zona Fantasma: Los cristales de Sunstone pueden limpiar un cuerpo de la posesión por los fantasmas. **Asistencia de Sanacion: los cristales creceran incluso al punto de cubrir la zona afectada para realizar el proceso de asistencia en la sanacion de cualquier herida automaticamente. Abilities '''Master Combatant' He has been trained by both Wildcat (in Boxing), and Mongul in the fighting arts. He has also learned more advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. Genius-Level Intellect: Superman has shown incredibly intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). Recently after he regained his powers in the "One Year Later" arc, his brain's intelligence has increased and it operates with much greater speed, procession, and analytical prowess, to the point he can recall things in such detail that he knows the ballistic of every shot by Bloodshot before, the vector and mass of each and every one of Riot's bodies'' , he can see into one of the most advanced Kryptonian Sun Stone Battle Ship and watch energy patterns shift and change, trace command signals at light speed down branching maze like pathways at the same time finding one small knot of circuitry '' Strength Fuerza: La fuerza de Naruto pertenece a la Clase 100+; la magnitud exacta de su fuerza es desconocida, pero el a levantado objetos de más de 100 toneladas sin esfierzo. Weaknesses *'Magia': Su biomatrix es su más poderoso activo, pero la fuerza de este campo es también su más grande debilidad. a pesar de las mejoras geneticas de Naruto, su "aura" bio electrica sigue siendo vulnerable a ciertas longitudes de onda de ciertas radiaciones, particularmente la magicam cullos caoticos poderes electromagneticos o extradimensionales son capaces de causar una disrrupcion en su campo de fuerza. La vulnerabilidad de la magia varia dependiente del tipo, effecto y poder de esta. a pesar de que la magia no es capaz de destruirle directamente a menos que venga de una fuente semi-divina o divina y aun asi esta solo lograra causar grandes estragos o requerir grandes esfuerzos. el puede ser dañado y/o afectado por entidades magicas de alto nivel, la magia puede tener poderosos e imprevisibles effectos sobre él, los magos enemigos deben mostrar amplios repertorios de magia para conbatir a Naruto, ya que este comienza a absorver o resistir el estilo de magia con el que ya ha sido atacado. *'Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most commond form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Kyrptonite from other realities does not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. For example, Kryptonite from the Pocket Universe is not as lethal to Superman as Kryptonite that comes from his native reality. *'Kryptonianos': Durante su entrenamiento con Kal-El, Naruto mostro ser suceptible a ser dañado por Kara Zor-El y el mismo Kal-El, aunque en una escala menor a la que ellos mismos son dañados, indicando que su capacidad defensiva es superior a la estandard de un kriptoniano *'Plomo': a diferencia de Superman, él no puede ver a traves del plomo con su vision radiografica, pero si a logrado "ver" con otros formatos de su vision. *'Solar Energy': Superman will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. He is not replenished by red sunlight, and its radiation can be used to weaken him. *'Psquicos': debido al alto nivel de proceso mental de Naruto, este a demostrado suceptibilidad de ser detectado facilmente por los psiquicos, si el no esta activamente ocultando su mente, a pesar de esto, la misma capacidad de proceso mental, proteje a Naruto de cualquier intrucion y sondeo telepatico, permitiendo solo la capacidad de comunicacion telepatica en forma normal, para cualquier otro acto telepatico, Naruto debe colocar en calma su mente y permitir el acceso, e incluso entonces telepatas como Jean Grey y las Cuccos (unidas) son capaces de realizar estas tareas. =New God Naruto= en construccion Powers Fisiologia de New God: Estos New Gods han evolucionado debido a su gran proximidad a la fuente, una energía primeaval, creída para ser una de las últimas fundaciones de la expresión universal de la energía, junto con su tecnología superior, en seres de la estabilidad genética y de la perfección evolutiva. Los moradores de la nueva génesis son más fuertes, más rápidos, y más elegantes que sapiens de homo, a pesar de su semejanza iguales. :Inmortalidad: Los New Gods son funcionalmente inmortales; dejan de envejecer físicamente cerca de la edad de 30. A menos que caigan en batalla, son inmune a los estragos del tiempo, y podrían vivir fácilmente para los millares sobre millares de años. :Invulnerabilidad: Son resistentes al trauma de impacto como puñetazos, patadas, y golpes de armas como palos y masos, aunque no - totalmente inmune; a menos que los golpes sean ocupados por un de fuerza similar o mayor, no hay una ocasión de lesión. Sin embargo, esta invulnerabilidad no se extiende a balas, rayos laser o a otras armas piercing (penetrantes)/cortantes - su invulnerabilidad es más relacionada con la de un Amazonas, Naruto posee un sistema de Aura Bio Electrica similar a un Kryptoniano bajo un sol amarillo Aura Bio Electrica. :*'Inmunidad Superhumana': New Gods tienen un sistema inmune extremadamente desarrollado. Explica cómo algo puede sobrevivir en Apokolips por años sin la muerte de docenas de enfermedades y de toxinas. Además, han desarrollado inmunidad a un gran número de toxinas y enfermedades. :Super Fuerza: Como un New God Naruto es naturalmente más fuerte que el de un humano sea hombre o mujer de su estructura y estatura (aproximadas) que enganche a ejercicio intensivo regular. Su exposición a la matriz de la generación realzó su fuerza 20 veces. Su fuerza se puede medir por su capacidad de levantar centenares de millares de toneladas, por ende el puede levantar 100 toneladas sin esfuerzo. :Super Vigor: El vigor y resistencia de un New God no es nada menor a sorprendente. Debido naturalmente al agotamiento y a los rigores extensos de su vida en el entrenamiento de Apokolips o del vigor en nueva génesis, New God puede manejar su vigor en una cantidad determinada de resto y sostenimiento (más que mínimo) de modo que parezca él puede funcionar constantemente, aunque éste no es enteramente el caso. Atado directo a su fuerza e invulnerabilidad, incluso su inmunidad hasta cierto punto, él puede funcionar realmente en la eficacia máxima por casi 48 horas antes de necesitar comer y descanzar. :Reflejos Superhumanos: Como todos los New Gods, tienen un sistema nervioso altamente desarrollado. Su velocidad de la reacción y coordinación del mano-ojo es superiores a un ser humano normal. El puede moverse lo bastante rápidamente para esquivar una bala antes de que el arma dispare y para reaccionar con velocidad cegadora. :New God Powers: Casi cada New God tiene una capacidad que va más allá de la capacidad física media, pero solamente no es un concepto obligatorio su variable sobre todo entre nuevos dioses de alto nivel. :Factor Curativo Regenerativo: Naruto también posee un factor curativo regenerador en caso que bastante fuerza se aplique en él cuál pudo realmente causarle cualquier tipo de lesión severa. Él también puede llamar su “Mother Box” para ayudar a curar lesiones o para sostener su energía de vida. :Source Avatar: Una encarnación viva de la fuente. Naruto tiene la capacidad de estar en comunión con la fuente y de ganar así una comprensión de su sabiduría, dirección y motivaciones (esta le habla y le enseña). La fuente también le da poder. Él es el conducto y el avatar de la fuente a los New Gods. :Canalizacion de Energia: El único límite de Naruto es la cantidad de energía que existe en la fuente, él no puede crear nueva energía, sino que puede acanalar y manipular formas de energía existentes. Él puede cambiar de puesto al parecer activamente la firma de la energía de onda a lo largo de su espectro. :Posecion: La abilidad de Poseer a otros a voluntad. :Precognition: ability to see the potential timeline and destiny of a person. :Time Continuum Manipulation: He could manipulate subjective time on a quantum level. :Energy Dampening: He could also dampen energy fields, including the ring of Green Lantern Kyle Rayner :Telepatia: es la capacidad de transferir la información a partir de una mente a otra y de leer mente y pensamientos a los seres humanos y a los animales sin la ayuda de la comunicación física (ruido o movimiento), Naruto es capaz de formar enlaces telepaticos con aparentemente cualquier ser en el universo. :*'Control Mental': Abilidad de controlar las mentes de otros por escarpada fuerza de voluntad. Su abilidad de usar este poder es tan grande que le permite dominar a millones de seres a la vez. :Telekinesis: es la capacidad de manipular y de controlar objetos con la mente sin físicamente el tacto de ellos, especialmente sobre distancias largas. Dependiendo de la habilidad del usuario, pueden poder levitate y otros objetos (objetos pesados incluyendo), y forman los protectores protectores, Naruto es capaz de usar ataques psycoquineticos o atacar la mente con simplemente pensarlo. Con esta capacidad él puede levantar objetos en la voluntad, así como uso ellos como las armas o barreras del proyectil. Los límites a este poder son desconocidos. :Matter Alteration: He seems to be able to rewrite the atomic structure of matter by re-arranging the subatomic particles that form its identity matrix. :*'Matter Transmutation': Darkseid is able to simply transmute matter by force of will. :*'Molecular Dispersion': He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. :*'Intangibility': He could become intangible at will :Avatar Creation: A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. :Psionic Possession: psychic abilities to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. :Energy Manipulation: can also mentally control most known forms of energy, allowing him to erect protective force fields and project withering energy bolts. :Absorcion de Energy: El cuerpo de Naruto absorbe constantemente energia que se encuentre cercana a él, tanto ambiental como dirigida, puede incluso la absorber energia de los ataques realizados a el (aunque puede tomar más tiempo); utilizando una fraccion de esta energia, su cuerpo genera un aura bioelectrica con increibles capacidades. :*'Aura Bio Electrica': Esta aura se encuentra siempre activa en Naruto, actua como un "campo de fuerza invisible" alrrededor de su cuerpo a unos milimetros de su piel y probablemente dentro de este tambien, concediendole una invulnerabilidad completa cuando Naruto sobrecarga su "aura", esta "aura" esta siempre activa a un "minimo" que le permite ignorar balas y bombas y evitar el ser dañado por armas cortantes ordinarias. :Teleportacion: Naruto es capaz de teleportarse a si mismo o a cualquier otro ser simplemente con el pensamiento o fuerza de volunta. :Size manipulation: Darkseid has the ability to alter his body to grow to giantitc size, such as his battle with Jimmy Olsen (who had the combined powers of all of the New Gods) in Countdown To Final Crisis #4. As an almost god-like being, Darkseid has several powers that surpass most other beings in the known universe. Mother Box La Mother Box de Naruto es de color naranjo con toques plateados y dorados, del tamaño de una evilla grande de cinturon mas informacion Aqui, Mother Box Categoría:Usuarios